1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high chair, and more particularly to a high chair having a fastener device to allow a belt buckle to be easily taken out and inserted.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 8 and 9, a conventional high chair has a main chair 70, multiple fastener devices 80 and a belt unit 90. The main chair 70 has an inner surface. The fastener devices 80 are connected with the inner surface of the main chair 70.
Each fastener device 80 has a main body 81, a flexible strip 82 and a button 83. The main body 81 is securely mounted on the main chair 70 and has an outer surface and a buckle recess formed in the outer surface of the main body 81. The flexible strip 82 is integrally mounted on the main body 81 and has a distal end. The button 83 is integrally mounted on the distal end of the flexible strip 82.
The belt unit 90 has a belt buckle 91 detachably connected with the buckle recess of the main body 81.
When the belt buckle 91 is about to escape from the buckle recess of the main body 81, the button 83 has to be pushed downwardly to bend the flexible strip 82. Accordingly, the belt buckle 91 is not pressed by the button 83 and can escape from the buckle recess toward a right side of FIG. 8.
However, the flexible strip 82 is integrally connected with the main body 81. When the button 83 is pushed, a fulcrum P is generated at a position where the flexible strip 82 is integrally connected with the main body 81. Accordingly, the bent flexible strip 82 generates a force that makes the button 83 tightly press against a bottom of the belt buckle 91 and prevents the belt buckle 91 from escaping. Consequently, the belt buckle 91 is hard to be taken out. Similarly, the belt buckle 91 is also hard to be inserted into the buckle recess of the main body 81.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a high chair to mitigate the aforementioned problems.